


Of All My Constellations

by inkcavity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Noctis learns how to cope with death.
Kudos: 4





	Of All My Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and back again with a new series that is less of a solid experience but a soft lens that looks into Noctis learning to cope with grief. This is a stress written fic, made up of my own inability to cope with grief and mental illness, but here I am, still doing something. Some chapters will be shorter than or longer than this, but not by much. This is something to do while I pass the time. 
> 
> My writing commissions and my donations are now open, btw! If anyone is interested, please feel free to DM me on twitter @vergilsimp or donate to my ko-fi (in the end notes!) I do hope you all enjoy this series, seriously, it would mean a bunch if you did. 
> 
> Anyway! No more rambling. Please enjoy!

As if he’s submerged in warm water, his vision blurs over. Tears cascade down his face, rolling down his cheeks like crystals underneath the brilliant starlight above, but he makes no move to wipe the tears away. The others ahead pay no attention to his tired whims, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones as he quietly, ever so quietly walks behind them.

It’s as if he’s walking on glass. Noctis forces back the whines in his chest, gripping them tightly in his lungs even though his body begs, exhorts him to  _ let go _ , to let the pain free. But he doesn’t. Ever so carefully, he tiptoes on the glass floors of his aching heart, the fluttering and pulsing walls shaking with every inhale and every exhale he forces through the constraints of his body. His face contorted in pain, nose scrunched up and he inhales salty tears, cringing ever so slightly.

The dam of his emotions threatens to break, to crack under the extreme pressure building up in weights above his chest. Noctis’s feet drag upon the dirt, his foot falls fading to a quieter, lonesome pace as they tread on. His father’s voice rattles in his head so loudly, and the tears continue to fall. A prince of crystals, they’ll call him, as jewels stray from his eyes. Disquietly now, he sniffles with the pressure on his chest blooming into pain, hellebores of his own growth in his garden of misery. 

The ghost of a smile flashes before his eyes, one so warm and so familiar, yet it’s too distant and too calamitous to retain the comfort it once provided him. Noctis lifts a hand to his ghost, a wheeze escaping him as his feet drag him closer to the apparition of that which he loved, but it fades with a laugh. Prompto has said one thing or another, and Gladio and Ignis respond in kind, and Noctis, oh Noctis…

His exhale is heavy and wet as he collapses on his knees, the weight curling on his chest finally weighing down on his feeble body as the illusion dissipates into thin air, leaving him alone in the middle of nowhere. Finally, finally, the storm inside him breaks loose, and he wails aloud for the world to hear. Any musings of him being strong wither, any semblance of strength fades with each hiccuping sob that rises from his ribcage and smothers his lungs. 

Like a storm on chaotic shores, the winds hit his face and the salty water drowns his heart, almost pulling him in. Inhale. Exhale. The arms that hold him keep him steady, and Noctis swears he sees the light again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider donating to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dreamylucifer)! Commissions are open on twitter!


End file.
